Starburst Challenge
by Siren of Hell
Summary: Buffy takes the Starburst Challenge with amusing ramifications on Angel.


Starburst Challenge 

**Author:** Siren of Hell

**Beta: **The Goddess of the Void

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I'm just manipulating the characters so they do as I want! Dance my puppets, dance!

**Summary:** Buffy takes the Starburst Challenge with amusing ramifications on Angel.

**Timeline:** Season two, before Surprise but after Reptile Boy.

**Pairings:** B/A

Angel was worried... well more curious than worried, really, but worried was a good enough excuse to be sneaking around Buffy's quaint front yard.

They had planned to go patrolling together tonight. Then maybe stop on by at the Bronze, once they had finished. Perhaps, to have a few drinks, dance; do the normal dating thing. The phone call had been a surprise. Buffy seemed to value every second they spent together, as if she new deep down, despite her age, that this relationship would not end well. She hungered for the time they were together, and spent time apart thinking of them being together; writing him cute little notes, doodling their wedding day and writing "Buffy Angelus O'Connor" a million times on any surface available.

But tonight, for some unexplained reason, she had called and cancelled. She was supposedly having Willow sleep over to finish their homework (well, more likely that Willow would help Buffy with her homework), and generally do girlie things that girls inevitably do when together. Two hundred and fifty years of living had still not educated him on exactly what that was.

Now, to the untrained eye (or ear) this would not sound so suspicious. Buffy was just taking some time to be with her bestie, which was completely understandable, but what got Angel was the tone in her voice. The tone he had come to recognise as her guilty tone.

She was lying.

He didn't know why, he just knew that she was. The last time he had heard that tone Buffy had ended up chained in a fraternity basement about to be devoured by a giant reptile boy!

So this basically explained why he was currently sneaking around her garden towards the tree that would take him to the best vantage point. The branch he had sat on when he watched her for endless nights as she slept. The spot he was sure she could not see from her bedroom window, unless she leaned quite far out. It this spot he could see and hear (handy vamp hearing) everything that went on in Buffy's room.

-----

"So, what do you think?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"You really want to... well you know!" Willow made an attempt at a sucking motion, which caused Buffy to erupt in fits of giggles.

When her laughter had died down Buffy answer, "Yes I think I really do."

"Wow," Willow said shocked, "That's a really big thing Buffy, and Wow!"

"I know, but I think I'm ready. We've been together so long and," Buffy paused, "I trust him Will, more than anything!"

"I envy you, you know," Willow whispered, slightly in awe, "To trust someone that much. Especially a vampire someone! And I know it seems like you've been together forever to you Buffy, it's still only a few months to me! Are you really, really sure?"

"Really, really, really, really sure! He's done so much for me and I just want to give him a little something in return," Buffy replied with a coy smile on her face.

-----

Outside Angel listened in complete shock.

Were they talking about what he thought they were talking about?

-----

"So how are you going to do it?" the red head asked curiously, "just get on you're knees in his apartment, unbuckle his belt and... go for it?"

"Will!" Buffy admonished, "Don't be so crude! Of course not! I think it'll just happen naturally, you know? We'll just be making out on his couch and the time will just be right."

"Wow! You guys are so perfect for each other! He would never even pressure you into doing it!"

"I know; that is why I want to do it! Our relationship always seems to be about me! My patrol, my friends, my teenage hang-out... We always do what I want to do and I never even think to ask him if he want to do anything different! He's just so..."

"Compliant?" Willow suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's always about me, and this time I want something to be about him!" Buffy said firmly.

"Aww, you guys are so cute. I wish I had someone like that."

"Don't worry Will. One day, you'll meet your match and understand why I want to do everything I possibly can for Angel. I mean, he's two hundred and fifty years old! I'm sure he got plenty before, with his good looks and charm, and now he stuck with a silly little teenager!"

"Buffy! I know for a fact that he doesn't feel that way! He loves you, even if he hasn't told you yet. He doesn't care if he's not getting any as long as he's got you!" Willow scolded.

"Willow, have I ever told you you're the best friend ever?"

"Many times," Willow smirked smugly.

There was a pause in the conversation as the two girls got comfortable again on the twin bed they were lounging on.

"So," Willow started, "do you know how to... do 'it'?"

Buffy looked a little nervous, "In theory yes, but never in practice. I've read all about it though. You know, about good technique and deep throating and stuff, but I'm not sure I'll be able to do any of it when we actually do 'it'. I'm scared he won't think I'm any good. With all the other he's had..." Buffy trailed off.

-----

Angel sighed. He would obviously have to reassure her of what he thought he had knocked into her on Halloween. That no one else compared to her, and he'd rather have her than a million other women. And he was sure, that no matter what she did, as long as it was her and her hot little mouth doing it, he would be sure to come embarrassingly quickly!

-----

"Well," Willow answered, as best friends must, "you could always do 'the challenge'."

Buffy gave her red haired companion a funny look, "'The Challenge'?"

Willow nodded with a huge grin on her face. Eyebrows raised she replied, "'The Starburst Challenge,'" before she promptly fell into a fit of giggles.

When Willows fit had calmed Buffy asked, "And what does this challenge involve?"

"Well, you put a wrapped Starburst square into you mouth and unwrap it with you tongue and teeth!"

-----

Angel winced at the mention of teeth. Not that he minded a little pained, but to someone not trained in the pleasurable art of it... he shuddered to think.

-----

"And...?" Buffy asked, clearly interested.

"Well if you can open it, you will be great at oral sex."

"That's all I have to do? Open a candy with my tongue? Easy! But how the hell does it determine whether you're good at oral sex?"

Willow shrugged.

"The coordination and strength of your tongue I guess, and the accuracy of all the elements in your mouth working effectively together. All of which that are considered to be very useful for oral sex."

Buffy looked sceptical then shrugged. It was the best practice she would get she supposed.

"Ok, bring it on!"

Willow handed her a small wrapped parcel.

-----

Angel was suddenly glad that Buffy had blown of their date for this. This was much more entertaining!

-----

All those slayer muscles really worked to her advantage! Buffy had quickly and effectively unwrapped the candy with only her, highly skilled it seemed, tongue and teeth.

"Wow," Willow said, once again in awe, "That must be some kind of world record! I mean I can do it, but it takes me at least two minutes! You did it in about ten seconds! Unbelievable! I don't think you'll have anything to worry about when the 'right time' comes!"

Buffy shrugged and plopped another wrapped candy into he mouth.

"Practice never hurt anyone," said Buffy, clearly enjoying the sugary taste of the sweet candy.

Willow laughed.

"You just want the treat inside!" Willow paused, "I can't believe I just said that!"

Buffy giggled and reached for another.

Life truly was good!

-----

Angel moaned in pain. He was so hard and throbbing. His cock begged for that luscious mouth to devour him like she did those candies. His hand held his aching cock as he climbed down the tree, satisfied that Buffy was safe, and not planning to be eaten by any snakes (although planning to devour them herself!).

He was going to go home, have a nice long shower, and some 'Angel' time. Then he would go to bed and dream about colourful little candies.

Fin

FEED ME!!!! Please best Buffy pout


End file.
